gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Vagos (HD Universe)
Los Santos Vagos |image = Vagos-Logo-GTAV.png |caption = |game = V |game2 = O |locations = Rancho Central Cypress Flats |type = Mexican Street Gang |enemies = Families Ballas Motorcycle Clubs (GTA Online) The Lost MC (GTA V) |affiliations = Aztecas The Professionals Madrazo Cartel The Lost MC (GTA Online) |colors = Yellow |color = Yellow |cars = Baller BMX Buccaneer Cavalcade Emperor Manana Peyote Tornado Vigero Phoenix (GTA Online) Contender (GTA Online) Granger (GTA Online) Voodoo (GTA Online) Huntley S (GTA Online) PCJ 600 (GTA Online) Frogger (GTA Online) Cargobob (GTA Online) Dinghy (GTA Online) Tropic (GTA Online) |weapons = Baseball Bat Knife Pistol Micro SMG Machine Pistol SMG Machine Gun Combat MG Pump Action Shotgun Sawed-Off Shotgun Assault Shotgun Assault Rifle Carbine Rifle Minigun Sniper Rifle |businesses = Drug Trafficking Weapons Trafficking Contraband Vehicles Trafficking |fronts = Rancho Projects McKenzie Field Hangar (formerly) |members = Edgar Carlos Jose Carlos Pedro Carlos Little Al Mateo Brothers Esteban Jimenez Gustavo Mota (Formerly) Alonzo Luis Francesco (Possibly) Alphonse Jose Luis |leader = Edgar Carlos }} The Los Santos Vagos, also known as LSV or the Vagos, are a large Mexican street gang appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. They are said to be the largest Hispanic street gang in Los Santos and are rumored to have connections with some Mafia groups, according to The Underbelly Of Paradise TV program. Vagos are supporters of LS Pounders football team, as they wear different clothes with their logos and a yellow colour to match. Overview In spite of their common street thug appearance, the Vagos are an extremely powerful multinational decentralized criminal network. Their principal interest is drug trafficking, but they have diversified into mid-level distribution, end users sales and other contraband. Many of the Vagos' upper leaders are currently incarcerated, but still run their network through cellphones. Their hierarchy is flat but highly competitive, which means if one leader is eliminated, many more will be ready to take over their place. Sets The Los Santos Vagos of GTA V are the largest Mexican Gang of Los Santos and are seperated into three sets. The three sets of the Vagos are: * North Side Vagos (NSV): Controls the north side of Rancho. Probably, they are at war with the Varrios Los Aztecas, due to Northern Rancho be a Azteca territory too. They sometimes can be seen in the northern part of Jamestown Street and also in the territories of Original LS set. * Original LS Vagos (OLSV): '''Controls the south side of Rancho. Probably, they are at war with the Ballas, mainly the South Rancho Ballas set, due to the proximity of the territories, if the SRB territory is there. They can be seen in the southern part of Jamestown Street. * '''East Side Vagos (ESV): Controls the Cypress Flats and also the east side of Rancho. They can be seen in the Central Cypress Flats and also in the territories of the other sets. Territory The Vagos control almost the entire neighborhood of Rancho. However, the Varrios Los Aztecas are sometimes seen in northern Rancho. Jamestown St. and the Rancho Projects in the southern part of Rancho are particular hotspots for Vagos activity, as well as various backalleys like Cypress Flats. In the storyline mission, Repossession, Vagos are found in Vespucci Beach. However, after the mission is completed, Vagos will be replaced by Marabunta Grande. Los Santos Vagos members can be seen drinking, driving cars, hanging out in groups of 3-5 on the sidewalk, smoking cigarettes and marijuana and drinking Pißwasser. They are easily identified by their modern urban attire. Although LSV is characterized as a largely Mexican American street gang, they also include members of Guatemalan origin. Events of GTA Online Prior to the events of GTA V, the Vagos are heavily involved in drug trafficking with several gangs around the state. They are mostly the main enemies as seen in the missions given by Gerald, they are often found in negotiations with The Lost MC and other unnamed professional drug-dealing crews. They show a rivalry to The Families during the mission No Hay Bronca where they kidnap Stanley. During this mission, the Vagos suffer their most grievous massacre, where several members died, their cars are destroyed, and their unnamed leader is killed, everything on orders by Gerald. Besides the drug trafficking, they appear during the missions No Smoking and Gassed Up, and during the mission El Burro Heists, where Simeon Yetarian gave credit to one Vagos member but he refused to pay back. During the heist setup mission Prison Break - Plane, the crew must steal an Velum that is being guarded in the McKenzie Field Hangar by members of the Vagos. Confirming that they controlled the airfield before it was sold to Oscar Guzman, and then this to Trevor Philips. Later, they appear again the Series A - Trash Truck mission, where they try to kill the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist's before they pick some trash bags with molly pills inside it, they also appear in the Series A Funding finale, attacking Trevor and the GTA Online Protagonists along with all the other gangs that were ripped off by them. The Vagos are also the main antagonist's group of the DLC ''GTA Online'': Lowriders. Events of GTA V The Vagos have a short appearance in GTA V. They appear during the mission Repossession, where the member Esteban Jimenez hasn't made a payment for the bike that Simeon gave credit. Lamar and Franklin go to the location where the member usually parks the bike, but both realize that the bike isn't parked in the garage. Around five Vagos members show up irritating the duo and asking what they are looking for. Lamar points a gun at one member and kills him. A shootout ensues between them and a huge wave of Vagos. After all the members are dead, Lamar prefers to keep the bike for him and Franklin, instead of giving back to Simeon, as Lamar felt upset when Franklin has been awarded Employee of the Month, and not him. They also later appear in Trevor's second rampage mission. Members * Edgar Carlos † * Jose Carlos † * Pedro Carlos † * Mateo Brothers † * Esteban Jimenez † * Luis Francesco (possibly) * Alonzo * Gustavo Mota (formerly) * Pedro Luna * Alphonse † * Jose † * Little Al † * Luis Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Repossession * Trevor Philips Industries (Oversight) * Rampage * Paparazzo - The Highness ;GTA Online * Flood in the LS River * Pier Pressure * No Hay Bronca * Gassed Up * El Burro Heists * No Smoking * Chumash and Grab * Dish the Dirt * Deal Breaker * Where Credit's Due * Crystal Clear Out * Crystal Clear Out III * GTA Today * The Parking Garage * Denial of Service ;Heists * Prison Break - Plane * Series A - Trash Truck * Series A Funding ;Lowriders * Community Outreach * Funeral Party * Point and Shoot * Desperate Times Call For... * Peace Offerings ;SecuroServ * Special Cargo * Vehicle Cargo * Breakdown Recovery ;Bikers * Resupply Terms/Slang * VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa- Disrespect term (used by The Families, Ballas, and Varrios Los Aztecas) * Va-Hoes- Disrespect term Gallery LSVmemebr-GTAV.png|Vagos member from GTA V's Website LSV-GTAV-graffiti.png|Los Santos Vagos graffiti Vagos gang members .jpg|Vagos gang members Vagos.jpg|Vagos gang members Vagogangmembers.jpg|Vagos gang members Vagogangstas.jpg|Vagos gang members Vagos3.jpg Vagos2.jpg Vagos1.jpg Membres hommes et femmes des vagos a Rancho.png|Male and Female members of the Vagos hhaseh.jpg|Vagos mural in Cypress Flats. vgs.jpg|Group of Vagos in Rancho Projects graf.jpg|Vagos Graffiti BuccaneerVagos-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Vagos' modified Buccaneers. TornadoVagos-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Vagos' modified Tornados. PeyoteVagos-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Vagos' modified Peyotes. MananaVagos-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Vagos' modified Mananas. Trivia * In real life an outlaw motorcycle club exists called the Vagos. * Vago (Noun) is Spanish for slacker. * Their favorite radio station is East Los FM. * The Vagos make their first and only storyline appearance in the mission Repossession. * Vagos own unique bright yellow and black coloured and highly modified versions of their gang cars which can be found parked in neighbourhoods in Rancho or driven around there. * They can sometimes be seen in areas of Davis that border Rancho, suggesting encroachment on Balla territory. * They could possibly be based on various Sureño street gangs given their unique Mexican gangster style and and also many members have shaved heads similar to Sureños in real life. * Together with the Aztecas, their rivalry with the Families and Ballas could be reminiscent of the violence between Black and Latino gangs in Los Angeles. * Gustavo Mota was originally a member of the Vagos. * In GTA Online, defeating the Vagos within five Gang Attacks in one session will result in a price on your head. A Vagos shot-caller named Edgar Carlos will send a threatening text message prior to placing the hit: "What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Puto! You'll pay for this." * Despite being enemies, some of the Vagos can work for the players if they buy the document forgery in The Bikers DLC * The Vagos are one of four gang from 3D Universe to reappear in the HD Universe the others are The Families, Ballas and Varrios Los Aztecas. }} uk:Ваґос (HD Всесвіт) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Online